Man to Man
by BWANDER
Summary: A songfic from me. It's a scene between Mamoru and Seiya. Please R/R.


Man to Man  
by: drama81  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or the song Man to Man by Jamie O'Hara.  
  
*Author's note: If you don't know by the disclaimer, this is a songfic. This just seems like  
something that Seiya would said to Mamoru. BTW, this is my first Seiya/Usagi fic. I don't pair  
Usagi with anyone but Mamoru usually, but this time I couldn't help myself. There is some Mamoru  
bashing here. If you don't like it, sorry. Just understand that I don't usually bash him.  
Comments can be e-mailed to me at drama81@fanfiction.net. Enjoy. :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Another drink," a man with messed, black hair said.  
  
"I think you've had enough."  
  
"I'll tell you when I've had enough. When I've forgotten that tramp and her new 'boyfriend' I'll  
have had enough," Mamoru said.  
  
"Why don't you go home. Drinking won't make you forget anyone. It'll just bring them out even  
more. I'll call a taxi."  
  
"Look, I said give me another drink. I'm paying you as I drink, so give me another damn drink."  
  
"And I said no. Now get out of here before I call the police."  
  
Mamoru stood, glaring at the barkeep the whole time. He turned and saw the last man he ever  
wanted to see. "Go away Seiya. You already have Usako, what more do you want from me?" he   
demanded.  
  
"What more? I want you to stop tormenting her! It's been a year now, and there isn't a single  
day that you haven't done something. We got that court order so you would leave her alone, but  
that isn't enough to stop you is it?" Seiya scowled. "No, you had to go and get others involved.  
Now we need to have a talk."  
  
"Shut the hell up. I don't need a lecture. As for your talk, I could care less what you have to  
say. You stole the only woman I have ever loved. I hate you. I hate her. I will make sure she  
is reminded of me every day for the rest of her pitiful life, and there is nothing you can do to  
stop me. Now move out of my way," Mamoru said, stumbling to the door.  
  
"Mamoru, normally I would have beat you senseless by now, but we need to talk. I'm taking you  
home whether you like it or not. Once you've sobered up, we are going to talk like civilized  
people," Seiya said.  
  
"Like hell we are. I have nothing else to say to you. Now move before I kick your scrawny ass."  
  
Seiya sighed as he looked at the pitiful sight before him. "I'm going to hate myself for this,  
and Usa is not going to talk to me for a week, but know that I'm sorry," he said before punching  
Mamoru in the gut.  
  
Mamoru groaned as the air was forced out of him before he succumbed to inconciousness. Seiya  
slung the man over his shoulder and carried him out of the bar. He loaded up Mamoru in his car  
and quickly drove to Mamoru's apartment. He put the once proud man in his bed before going to the  
couch.  
  
Mamoru awoke with a blazing headache. Everything seemed to be amplified. The sounds were killer,  
and the light almost unbearable. He stumbled into the bathroom. He quickly took care of some  
urgent business and grabbed some asprin. From there, he stumbled into the living room and saw  
his enemy on his couch. Anger consumed him as he looked at Seiya.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" he yelled out, instantly regretting it.  
  
Seiya awoke with a start. "I came by to talk. However, I had to bring your drunk ass home last  
night. You weren't in the mood to talk then, and I thought perhaps you would be in the morning."  
  
"Get out! I don't ever want to see you here again. Do you understand me Kou Seiya. I will never  
forgive you for what you did to me," Mamoru said.  
  
"What I did to you?! Think again buddy. I haven't done anything to you. You've done every  
single bit to yourself," Seiya shouted back. "You say I'm to blame for this. I've got news for  
you, you are at total fault for losing Usagi. You broke her heart so many times, I don't think  
anyone could count that high."  
  
"Shut your mouth. I did nothing wrong. I was there for her. Then you came along and stole her  
away. I hate you. I had love eternally, then you took that away from me. How is it not your  
fault?" Mamoru shouted, all traces of his hangover forgotten.  
  
"Please, don't give me that, that bullshit. You and I both know you did this to yourself. First  
you teased her insensately. Then when you finally get to be with her, you break her heart again.  
Perhaps you did have nightmares of her dying, but instead of sharing them with her and working  
through it, you dump her and pretend to hate her. Somehow she forgave you and took you back.  
Then you go off and leave her so you can attend school in a foreign country. She wanted you to  
stay, but no, you had to go across a fucking ocean.  
  
"I know that you were attacked, and that's why you never wrote back, but what about once you were  
brought back to life. Instead of staying here by her side, you book a ticket for the first plane  
back to America and leave her again. After all the worrying she had done for you. Every tear she  
shed for you, you go and leave her again! You are a heartless worm Chiba Mamoru."  
  
"I was there for her when she needed me the most. You didn't even come into the picture until  
we had been together for some time," Mamoru protested.  
  
"Where you really there when she needed you? I talked to the other girls. Perhaps when Sailor  
Moon was in trouble you did come along, but what about when Usagi needed help? She almost seemed  
to be a sweater for you, comfortable for a while, but easily discarded when she went out of style.  
Can you tell me something Mamoru, did you ever stop to think about what you were doing to her?  
Tell me the truth, why did you make her cry so often?" Seiya shouted.  
  
"I had to! It was to protect her. I have never once done anything that I didn't think was going  
to harm her. Everything I have ever done was for her. I have died for her before, and would die  
for her again. We are meant to be together dammit. We are meant to be," Mamoru said, a few tears  
escaping down his cheeks.  
  
"From what I have seen and heard, you treated her poorly, and now are paying the consequences of  
your actions. Then there is your little 'secret'. I hope she was good, because when you slept  
with that whore, you truly broke Usagi's heart. The fact that she trusted both of you completely  
is what hurt her the most, I think. At least now you are free to be with Setsuna. Of course, I  
don't think you will be seeing her anytime soon, considering that she is forever banished to her  
safe haven.  
  
"Mamoru, if you ever get your friends to send something to her again, I will hunt you down and  
take care of you. I won't kill you, but you won't ever mess with her again. You said you can't  
forgive me, well the feeling is mutual. I will never forgive you for hurting her as you have."  
  
Seiya took one last look at Mamoru then turned and left. "You won't ever see me again Mamoru,  
unless you hurt her again," he said, closing the door.  
  
Mamoru looked at the door where Seiya had just left. Finally his emotions got the best of him  
and he fell to the ground, crying as he had never cried before. Everything had finally set in and  
he had lost. He lost his one love forever. 'Damn you Setsuna. Damn you to hell,' he thought.  
'And damn me too."  
  
A/N: Geez, I didn't expect to bash Setsuna too. Considering she is one of my favorites (she's  
tied with Uranus for the #1 spot). Ummm, anyways, please review and let me know what you think. 


End file.
